The present invention relate to a hybrid light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic and/or inorganic hybrid light emitting device.
Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-light emitting devices that electrically excite organic light emitting materials to emit light. OLEDs may emit light having various colors according to a kind of materials constituting an organic light emitting layer. OLEDs have superior display characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a fast response time, a thin thickness, a low manufacturing cost, a high contrast, and the like. OLEDs are being in the spotlighted as next-generation flat panel display devices or the lighting apparatuses. Recently, the needs for OLEDs emitting light having various wavelengths are being increased.